


Peace and Quiet

by filthyjunkers (lazysatyr)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Masochistic Themes, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, dubcon themes, mako just wants to read ok, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysatyr/pseuds/filthyjunkers
Summary: Junkrat can't seem to stop being obnoxious, so Roadhog 'helps' him 'learn' to appreciate some peace and quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hoggy."  
  
Roadhog didn't bother glancing up from his book. Instead he grumbled wearily.

This had to be the 10th time Junkrat had distracted him from his reading this afternoon alone, and he was getting utterly sick of it. The younger man peered at him over the back of the couch from the mattress they shared in the back of the room.

"Mate!"  
  
Roadhog tilted his head and glared at Jamison, grumbling with impatience. He shot back, clearly annoyed "...What?"  
  
"Come over here, I've got somethin' to show ya..."  
  
"Get lost." Roadhog grunted, looking back at his book.  
  
"Hog, mate." Junkrat whined, disappointed that he couldn't peel his companion's attention from some musty old paper book.  
  
Roadhog leaned his head in his palm, his elbow on the arm of the couch.  He struggled to focus on the book, even just the feeling of Junkrat's eyes on the back of his head had his fine hairs standing on edge.  
  
He managed another paragraph of text before Junkrat suddenly spilled into what little lap he had. He'd been acting like an obnoxious little twat for days, and Roadhog had been patient enough up until now.  
  
He dumped Rat to the floor in favor of protecting his book from getting bent up. Junkrat had no regard for his possessions, he had to protect them somehow.  
  
"Oi! Cunt!" Junkrat whined, rubbing his ass, which had struck the ground first when he fell.  
  
Roadhog grumbled and tried to return to his reading.  
  
"Mate..." Junkrat tried, getting to his knees and worming his way up between Hog's book and himself. He was pressed into the other man's belly, peering up at him intently.  
  
"WHAT!?" Roadhog roared, grabbing him by his leather harness and lifting him a foot off the floor.  
  
"It's been DAYS since you gave your Rat a good working over..." Junkrat growled luridly through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" Roadhog said, low and deep in his mask.  
  
"I like it when ya give it to me ROUGH, Hoggy... And you only give me what I want when you want me dead." Junkrat purred, the end tinged with a little high pitched laugh. Malevolence reflected in his orange eyes, his brows pinched to match his wicked grin.  
  
Roadhog grumbled something low and put his book aside. He carried Junkrat by his harness towards the mattress in the manner of one being nagged into taking out the trash. There he discarded the boy.  
  
"Come on then, mate..." Junkrat urged, desire overwhelming and evident by his tented shorts. "Get on with it!"  
  
Roadhog rumbled, peeved to say the least. It hadn't been 'days.' They had only just fucked last night, but it hardly seemed to have satisfied Rat's desire. He was insatiable in every possible way, and his greed made him a possessive, needy little shit.  
  
Hog fetched his length of chain, and Junkrat's eyes bulged with excitement. He let out a bemused titter as the other approached him, getting himself more comfortable on the bed.  
  
Roadhog grabbed him by his prosthetic arm and pulled him forward, looping the chain tightly around his slender metal wrist, padlocking it together. Once released, Junkrat examined it, jangling the heavy chain curiously. He glanced at Hog questioningly, but Mako was not finished. He pulled Junkrat's prosthetic behind his back and wrangled his other arm with it, chaining them tightly together.  
  
"Oooh, whatcha doin'?" Junkrat cooed, enjoying the idea of getting chained up. Hog replied with a grunt and a labored snort as he began looping the chain around his arms, then across his chest and back down to bind his wrists to his ankle and pegleg behind his back.  
  
Junkrat complied, though he began to feel incredibly helpless, all tied up like a prepared cut of meat. He lingered there on his knees, wrists locked down to his ankles and let out a nervous little laugh.  
  
"Mate?" Junkrat said, staring up at Hog as the other admired his work.

If only he had a meat hook to hang him from. A pity.  
  
Roadhog wheezed and grunted as he sat down on the mattress in front of the lad. Junkrat toppled forward from the displacement of his weight, but he didn't complain as he landed with his face in Roadhog's chest. Hog chuckled, low and heavy as he righted him, his enormous but incredibly dexterous fingers moving to undo the other junker's fly.  
  
Junkrat was a little confused but was curious to see where this would go. He winced at the bite of the chain at his fleshy wrist and ankle.  
  
Roadhog coaxed Rat's cock and balls from his shorts and dipped his massive index finger between his thighs to push his balls up and admire them on the pad of his finger, taking notice of Rat's desperate, twitching length.   
  
Junkrat's mouth was agape, staring down at Hog's hand. He was beginning to drool, and had no way to wipe it away, so it ran down his chin as evidence of his piqued interest.  
  
"Whattaya gonna do with it, mate?" Junkrat asked, his voice shuttering with lust.  
  
Roadhog grumbled as though he'd forgotten something, staring at Junkrat's face. A massive hand came up and displaced his mask, exposing his mouth and nose, and he immediately moved to kiss and suck at Junkrat's throat. He tasted of salty sweat and soot, smelled of fire and unbridled, unwashed manliness. It made him groan, low and feral as he practically devoured Junkrat's neck.  
  
Meanwhile, he began to stroke Junkrat's stiff shaft between thumb and forefinger, working him slowly yet firmly despite the lack of lubricant.  
  
Junkrat moaned and shivered, enjoying the sensations and tugging at his bindings reflexively, desiring to touch Roadhog's flesh, to feel his soft body fat and taught muscle. The chains jingled when he fought his restrictions, music to Roadhog's ears.  
  
"Alright mate, we gonna bugger or what? I'm gonna shoot my wad in a tick if you don't let up." Junkrat croaked after some time, and it seemed to jostle Roadhog back to reality. Hog leaned back, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. His other hand missed only a beat or two before returning to its pace, stroking him with purpose.  
  
"Ohhh it's comin'!" Junkrat lamented, he had hoped for so much more, but was only further disappointed when Roadhog's hand abandoned him entirely, leaving his dick throbbing and twitching in the air on its own. Clear discharge leaked from his taunted cock and his weary, confused eyes opened on Roadhog's mask.  
  
Roadhog pushed him onto his side in their pillows and got up to his feet. He stepped away and Junkrat felt a rush of fury.  
  
"What are you doin' you fuckin' wanker!?" He moaned as Roadhog took his time looking for something. He let Junkrat fret and curse all he wanted, he could practically feel the boy's frustration, his balls going blue. "When I get free, I'll blow you to bleedin' pieces, porkchop!"  
  
When Hog returned a minute later, Junkrat was red in the face and purple in the dick.  
  
"You back to finish the job then?" Rat growled. Hog enjoyed the desperate tinge to his voice.

Junkrat's eyes dropped from Roadhog to what he'd placed beside him; a roll of duct tape.  
  
"No-!" He gasped, glancing wild-eyed back at Roadhog. Roadie chuckled darkly and Junkrat panicked. "I-I'll do anythin'!"  
  
Roadhog grasped Junkrat by the corners of his jaw and squeezed to force his mouth open. Junkrat choked and struggled, but failed to prevent Roadhog from shoving a sock in his mouth. Hog tore a generous strip of tape off the roll and used it to seal the younger man's mouth shut.  
  
Junkrat moaned and whined, dragging air desperately through his nose. Roadhog grinned under his mask and huffed out a laugh. He felt like this was definitely an improvement.  
  
Hog sat back down and toyed with Junkrat's dick a little longer, edging him close with just the tips of his thick fingers until the boy's legs trembled. At the last moment, he would release Rat's cock to dribble ejaculate all over himself until he reluctantly went half hard, and then Hog would start again.  
  
He enjoyed the forlorn noises Rat was making, moaning desperately as though he were in pain. As much as he whined and groaned, Hog knew this would only serve to stoke Junkrat's devilish lust in the end.  
  
When Roadhog had gotten his fill of amusement from his toy, he abandoned Junkrat to lay there bound and gagged and infinitely horny. Hog returned to his preferred spot on the couch and found his place where he'd left off in The Book of Five Rings.  
  
He found the muffled noises Junkrat made while gagged much easier to ignore compared to his usual abrasive voice. He was able to read more in an hour than he had all week, and it was a blessing.

When he was finished reading, he would fold and give Rat that ravaging he'd wanted, but for now he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

  
  
[] End... []


	2. Some time passes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan to write a second chapter for this, but uh, here it is.

Roadhog only realized how much time had passed when he noticed the waning light on his page. He glance up and out the window, finding the sky cast in a beautiful red-orange as the sun began to set.

Then, he remembered Jamison.

He got up and sauntered over to the chained boy, lying on the mattress where he had left him 45 minutes (an hour?) before. 

Junkrat glared up at him as he approached, his brow creased in anger, but his mouth just as taped shut as it had been.  At some point he had managed to disconnect his mechanical arm in an attempt to escape, but only got further tangled in chains before giving up entirely. Clearly, he had been stewing for a while.

Roadhog pulled him up to a kneeling position and stroked his cheekbone with the very tip of his thumb in passing. He let out a low, affectionate chuckle and Junkrat's face went red; whether from embarrassment or anger, Hog wasn't sure. 

"You look good." He said and Junkrat's eyes narrowed.

Hog leaned down, tugging the tape from his lips and pinching the sock out of his mouth.

"Auughh!!" Rat griped, ragged with anger. "That hurts, ya drongo!" 

"Sorry... lost track of time." Hog muttered as he patted him gently on the head. Rat dragged in a lung full of air and clenched his jaw, wincing as his body ached in those unforgiving bindings.

"Just you wait till I catch you unawares, mate." Junkrat seethed. "Just you wait..."

"Shut up." Roadhog grumbled, pushing a thumb into Junkrat's mouth with dominant finality. 

Junkrat's eyes widened, staring up at the eyeholes in Hog's mask. He ran his tongue across the rough, calloused underside of the digit before sucking upon it lovingly. Seems he wasn't as angry as he'd let on...

Roadhog stroked Junkrat's curved jawline and rumbled deep in his chest. Now he was beginning to feel that carnal lust Junkrat had been channelling earlier. Now he could go for a good, thorough fucking.

Rat was losing himself to sucking on Hog's thumb, nuzzling into his praising hand until it pulled away and he was left staring desperately, ready to beg him not to abandon him there again.

But Roadhog wasn't going anywhere, especially with the stirring interest in his trousers. He began unlocking the chains and Junkrat was relieved to be free of his bindings finally. There were bruises and welts all down his arms from where the unforgiving metal had gnawed, but at last, he was free.

"Better?" 

"I aughta wring your fat neck after what you've done!" Rat snarled, reaching his hand and stump up to mime his threats. 

Hog discarded the chain to the floor and shoved the other man down onto the mattress with great force. Rat let out a gutteral sound as his back hit the bed and he writhed under Hog's hand, letting out a stuttered breath.

Roadhog yanked Junkrat's shorts down and off with little of the patience he had displayed earlier, leaving him stripped bare but for his chest harness. He took a brief pause to admire his filthy, lanky companion pinned beneath him.

"Easy, mate..." Junkrat grunted under the oppressive weight of Hog's hand, his own hand grasping at the other's massive knuckles.

The mask came up, and Roadhog's hand moved to grasp around Junkrat's shoulders so he could press his thick lips to the other's chest and mouth his way down.

As his right hand grasped around Junkrat's neck and shoulders, his left caressed up his thigh and held  his hip, admiring the tight muscles of his stomach with the pad of his thumb.

He spent a few moments ravaging the other male, reveling in his scent and taste and their shared grime, leaving fingerprints and hot, wet kisses in his wake.

Junkrat was going red again, but this time Roadhog knew for sure what caused it.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout..." Junkrat breathed, watching Roadhog's mouth work, the pig mask staring back at him where it was perched on his head. His cock didn't take long to respond, already prodding Roadhog in his collar.

When Roadhog was finished licking and biting his way down Rat's stomach, he casually aimed the other's length towards his mouth and sucked it deep.

"Ohhh...." Junkrat breathed in relief. His hand wandered up and grasped at the ponytail at the top of Hog's head. "That's real good..."

Roadhog lapped at the boy's rigid cock, sucking with   the telltale edge of his growing lust.

He could practically feel the ebbing pleasure radiating from the other man, and the little sounds Rat made in response egged him on.

Roadhog's ponytail began to unravel in Junkrat's careless grip and silver hair fell around his head. It did not deter him, for he was too lost in the moment to even notice.

Junkrat's hips pumped into Roadhog's mouth, losing himself to the feeling. His balls ached for release, but he tried his best to hold it together, to savor the feeling for just a little bit longer.

He was devistated when Hog pulled away at the last beat, and Junkrat tensed up, ready to fly off the handle if Roadhog denied him any longer. But now the larger man lifted his hips up and cradled his pelvis in one palm, trailing his tongue down, across his tensed balls to the crack of his ass. 

His tongue wormed its way between Rat's cheeks and teased his hole with focused laps. 

Feeling that thick, hot tongue press its way against his ass made Junkrat writhe and giggle and groan. Finally he was getting the attention he deserved!

Rat's hand abandoned Hog's messy ponytail to grab his length and tug desperately at it, unable to hold off any longer. The prodding of Hog's tongue sent him over the edge and his heart pounded in his ears, pleasure rippling through his entire body as he went off like firecrackers.

Junkrat writhed and whimpered and moaned as he pressed into Hog's intrusive tongue, releasing his load in an impressive arch onto his own chest and chin. There was a lot, and it was everywhere. 

Roadhog's laugh was muffled by the other's ass, though his hot breath felt amazing in close quarters. Rat shuttered out a sigh as he wound down, his arm draped across his eyes as he caught his breath.

Despite Rat's climax, Hog didn't let up, licking and prodding the other's clenching hole with his eager tongue. Junkrat writhed about, clammy hand grasping at the blanket, feeling hypersensitive after such a powerful orgasm.

Eventually Hog pulled his face away, but only to replace it with a blunt finger. He began to work him loose, penetrating his wet hole with the tip of his thick finger as his other hand held his hips off the mattress. He always found it easier to get that tight hole open after Rat had already come once.

Junkrat made a deep, gutteral sound as he was spread apart. Hog was good at getting him warmed up, but he thought he'd never truly get used to the initial feeling of being stretched open by any of the enormous beast's extremities.

Hog felt his cock strain against the confines of his trousers as he watched his finger sink into the other's ass. 

"Feels good, mate..." Junkrat croaked encouragingly, albiet shakily. He watched Hog's tongue wet his thick lips and his cock twitched lazily in response.

Hog reached to a milk crate they kept at the side of the bed and found their greasy bottle of lubricant. He pushed a lubed finger against Rat's hole, working him slick with every inch it pushed deeper.

"You better fuck me good and hard, Hoggy." Junkrat grumbled spitefully, reaching up to poke the snout of the other's mask. "You owe me, mate..."

"Patience..." Hog grumbled, enjoying the sight of his finger working Rat open.

"I'm sick of waiting!!" Junkrat shouted in response, baring his teeth. Rat reached up and yanked on the strap of Roadhog's harness as hard as he could but the other man hardly budged.

Hog grumbled and took the liberty to shove his finger in deeper, working a choked cry from Rat. He knew exactly where Rat's prostate was, so he reached to tease it.

Junkrat visibly shuttered and let out a groan. His head lulled back, enjoying the massage. He was quickly growing hard again. 

"Nhgh, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Rat purred, puffing his chest out as he angled his pelvis into the other's penetrating force.

Roadhog smirked, watching Junkrat enjoy himself. What he lacked in restless sexual stamina he made up for in knowledge and patience. He loved the aching buildup to intense climax, as far as he was concerned, he only liked to KILL quick and dirty.

With a wet 'snik,' Roadhog removed his finger from the other man's rectum. He took a moment to prepare, dragging his length from his trousers, stroking it rigid and getting it well lubed before lining the studded tip up against Rat's orifice.

"Come on, come on..." Rat urged with bared teeth, raw with desire. 

Hog pressed into him, but the angle was awkward with Rat lying sprawled on the mattress before him. He reached down and managed to lift the other's torso with just one hand, leaning back and supporting himself on his palm behind him as he lowered Junkrat onto the thick head of his cock.

There was always that lingering concern that it wouldn't fit, but he knew with enough will--and enough lube, he would sink right in eventually.

Rat held onto Hog's harness with his one hand, bearing down on the soft, bulbous head pressing up into him, and soon there was some give. He could feel himself stretch wide to accommodate Hog's immense girth and he let out a heated breath as he descended.

Roadhog's lips parted, the feeling of Rat spreading around the head of his cock tantalyzing. He let out a deep, rumbling groan as Junkrat broke into maniacal giggles. The younger man choked on the feeling, his toes curling as he felt like he was already filled to the brim. But then the hand wrapped firmly around his chest was doubling up on pressure, pushing him down further already, then up so Roadhog could gradually fuck Junkrat deeper. 

They both let out pleasured noises, especially when Hog began carelessly pumping Rat on his dick like he was playing with a fuck toy. 

Junkrat let himself be used, playing the ragdoll in Roadhog's grasp. His pleasure bordered on pain, but he enjoyed riding that edge. His eyes rolled into his skull as he felt Hog's dick prod so deep it was visible through the lining of his tight stomach. The friction, the overwhelming stretch made his breaths ragged with each descent.

"Mate!-" Rat choked out, gutteral and desperate, a plea of sorts, but Hog was too fixated to reply. That wasn't their safe word. 

Rat grabbed a fistfull of Hog's hair, which had spilled from his usual neat ponytail to his shoulders and tugged. This drove Hog wild, and he began to buck up into the other man as he forced him down on in time, his lips parted by heavy, clipped pants.

Rat laughed manically in between groans, obsessed with the feeling of being dominated by his enormous bodyguard.  He was no pining submissive by any means, but Hog's strength, his size, his well-guarded lust turned the junker on like nothing else he'd ever known.

Roadhog was one of the most powerful men Junkrat had ever met, and paired together they were a threat to civilization as the world knew it. But something about the other man's cool, controlled strength of will did it for the more manic and unhinged of the two. He was rabid for more, to test Hog's strength, his patience, his lust.

"Fuck me harder!!" Rat commanded and the enormous hand clenched tight around his chest, squeezing the breath from him as Hog did as he was told. The sounds they made were obscene, but there was no one to hear them for miles around.

"Rrghh! I love you, mate!" Rat whimpered half through his nose, teeth clenched, overwhelmed with pleasure and pain, his fist yanking Hog's hair back as their rhythm peaked. 

The words did not go unheard, but they did go unanswered. Roadhog was too preoccupied, fucking into his lanky companion's accomodating ass, focused more on the blooming pleasure in his pelvis, on the heat buried so deep inside the other man to even consider love in this moment. He shuttered and groaned, wheezing out breaths as he worked them together with considerable force.

He could destroy the man in his grasp without thinking if he really wanted to, but he never came closer than when they fucked. There was something inside of him that softened his touch most of the time, but when Rat was barking orders and begging for more, his protective instincts fell away, and he had to force himself to have some control over his limitless strength.

He could feel his climax quickly building to its peak, and he wanted so badly to fill that tight hole with his spunk, to watch it dribble down Rat's inner thigh as he hobbled away, but he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he did. So when he felt his orgasm spiraling through him he yanked Rat off his cock with a shuttered huff and let him straddle his shoulders, taking the younger man's cock back in his mouth as he shot his thick, messy load across the floor.

Rat rode his face, bucking into that hot mouth, and just when he was longing for something to fill his void, Roadhog eased a finger into his stretched ass, toying with his prostate until he was coming too.

"Ohhh!! Here we go again!" Junkrat groaned amorously through clenched teeth as his eyes rolled into his skull, cradling the expressionless pig mask whose snout prodded his belly.

"Aaaughh!" He whined, as though it was pain he felt rather than the exquisite pleasure thundering through him as he came down Roadhog's throat.

The air was close with their humidity; the raunchy musk of two men rutting in the heat. Hog let Rat down on the mattress and wheezed and huffed, trying to catch his breath. He collapsed on his side beside the boy, dizzy and sticky in his afterglow. He ran his heavy palm over Junkrat's chest to gently cradle his chin and pressed a thick, soft kiss to his jaw.

"Mm, not bad." Junkrat sighed with finality. He gazed at the other man, watching those thick lips as they disappeared behind the mask so Hog could breathe easier.

Roadhog rumbled in response, low and distant, like the intense, man-breaking fuck they'd shared had lulled him right to sleep.

Rat laid there in the other man's massive arms. He was too overheated to fall asleep, even with Hog's even breathing beside him. 

He stared at the marks in his arm and dwelled on the trick Hog pulled before. Wanker thought he was clever, eh?

Rat stroked his chin, looking at the massive creature beside him and he contemplated, and calculated and plotted.

 

[] To be continued... []


End file.
